Project Brutality DOOM I: EVIL UNLEASHED
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: Rated M for Mature because of Violance, Blood, Gore and Language. How Doom got started. Before DOOM 2016 Came around.
1. Info

This story will be diffrent from my other stories this will be about DOOM with the Brutal Doom: Project Brutality mod so I'm going to need everyone's help with this story. It will tie in with Ultimate Doom, Doom II, NRFTL (No Rest For The Living) Master levels, The Final Doom, and Doom64 series. And use the Doom Mariens real name B.J Blaskowicz The III.

The time is Novembet 15th, 2145

Where B.J The III get sent to mars after sending his C.O (Commanding Officer) To Pearl Harbor in a full body cast after he ordered B.J to kill innocent Civillians.


	2. Intro to Evil Unleashed

**I do not own The DOOM series. The DOOM series is owned by ID Software, Midway games, and Nerve Sofware.**

 **Brutal Doom mod is owned by Sgt_Mark_IV.**

 **Project Brutality mod is owned by Pa1nki113r.**

 **Please Support the Official Releases.**

 _ **November 15th, 2145**_

William B.J Blaskowicz the III was a marine, one of Earth's toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Three years ago, he assaulted a superior officer for ordering his soldiers to fire upon civilians. He and his body cast were shipped to Pearl Harbor, while B.J was transferred to Mars, home of the Union Aerospace Corporation.

The UAC is a multi-planetary conglomerate with radioactive waste facilities on Mars and its two moons, Phobos and Deimos. With no action for fifty million miles, his day consisted of suckin' dust and watchin' restricted flicks in the rec room.

For the last four years the military, UAC's biggest supplier, has used the remote facilities on Phobos and Deimos to conduct various secret projects, including research on inter-dimensional space travel. So far they have been able to open gateways between Phobos and Deimos, throwing a few gadgets into one and watching them come out the other. Recently however, the Gateways have grown dangerously unstable. Military "volunteers" entering them have either disappeared or been stricken with a strange form of insanity-babbling vulgarities, bludgeoning anything that breathes, and finally suffering an untimely death of full-body explosion. Matching heads with torsos to send home to the folks became a full-time job. Latest military reports state that the research is suffering a small set-back, but everything is under control.

A few hours ago, Mars received a garbled message from Phobos. "We require immediate military support. Something fraggin' evil is coming out of the Gateways! Computer systems have gone berserk!" The rest was incoherent. Soon afterwards, Deimos simply vanished from the sky. Since then, attempts to establish contact with either moon have been unsuccessful.

B.J and his buddies, the only combat troop for fifty million miles were sent up pronto to Phobos. He was ordered to secure the perimeter of the base while the rest of the team went inside. For several hours, B.J's radio picked up the sounds of combat: guns firing, men yelling orders, screams, bones cracking, then finally, silence. Seems his buddies are dead.

IT'S UP TO B.J

Things aren't looking too good. He'll never navigate off the planet on his own. Plus, all the heavy weapons have been taken by the assault team leaving B.J with only a Pistol, Assult Riffle and his Fists. If only he could get his hands around a plasma rifle or even a shotgun He could take a few down on your way out. Whatever killed his buddies deserves a couple of pellets in the forehead. Securing his helmet, he exit's the landing pod. Hopefully he can find more substantial firepower somewhere within the station.

As he walk through the main entrance of the base, he hears animal-like growls echoing throughout the distant corridors. They know he's here. There's no turning back now.


	3. E1M1 Hangar

**I** **do not own The DOOM series. The DOOM series is owned by ID Software, Midway games, and Nerve Sofware.**

 **Brutal Doom mod is owned by Sgt_Mark_IV.**

 **Project Brutality mod is owned by Pa1nki113r.**

 **Please Support the Official Releases.**

 _ **E1M1 Hanger**_

As B.J starts to walk inside of the hanger he looks around inside of the enterance of the hanger. He slowly walks in further holding his Assult Riffle infront of him as he slowly walks towards an open area inside of the hanger as something spots him.

"MORTAL!" A demonic voice yelled out and starts running towards him as it was carring a shotgun with it as it fires at B.J as he quickly rolls left of the shots B.J quickly shoots back at the zombie riddling it full of bullets sending it into a bloody mess of limbs and gore.

As the Zombie dies B.J walks towards it he picks up the shotgun as he grins in a sadisfying way and he cocks the shotgun as it dispences a used shotgun shell. "Looks like I just got my self a Boomstick." B.J thought to himself as he starts walking again as another zombie spots him.

"FLESH!" the zombie yelled out running towards him but with B.J's quick reflexes he gets a headshot on the zombie blowing it's head off sending it into chunks of bone and small brain chunks all over the wall's and the ceilling as he picks up another shotgun and takes out eight unused shotgun shells from the shotgun.

"Is that the best you got mother fucker?" B.J said aloud as he starts walking again as he turns left and sees a small room with a small stair case and two pillars infront of him as he walks up the stares as he hears two more voices as B.J walks up to the stairs and throws a granade down the flight of stairs as it explodes against the two Zombies effectivly killing them as their limbs came off in chunks of flesh, bone, organs, and blood all over the floor, ceiling, walls and the pillars them selves.

B.J sees a small pedastool with green security armor ontop of it as he picks it up and puts it on. "Hmm. Nice finally got my self some armor." B.J said to himself as he walks down the stairs looking on both sides of himself.

"Looks like to me they'll have to bury you two in Three seperate graves!" B.J said to the dead zombies as he walks past them and finds a small switch on the wall and presses it as it opens a door somewhere in the main room as he looks in the main room as he sees a section of the wall opened to an outside area on Mars no less but it stayed open for Thirty seconds.

"Hmm must be on a timer." B.J mudderd to himself as he presses the switch again and makes a run towards it and quickly slides under it before it closes on him as he was outside and another wall opens up on the left wall as a few more zombies spots him.

"RAWWW!" The zombies says as they start shooting at him as a few bullets hits him but they bounce off of his armor only nicking it but the bullets also starts hitting him in the arms and legs as he quickly runs and slides as he whips out his own assult riffle and returns fire at them as the bullets starts to tear there arms and legs off and a few of them starts crawling in pain as one of them falls outside and he quickly walks up to it and stomps on it's head crushing it as the body leaves a big blood puddle on the ground and he quicly throws a grenade into the hangar as it hits a zombie and explodes on them causing their bodies to go in bloody chunks as their blood splatters all over the wall.

"This room looks better in red anyway ha ha!" B.J laughed as a brown imp starts to lob fireballs at him as he ducks them and shoots them down but one of them jumps onto the ceiling and crawls around almost like it's taunting him.

"Thats it mother fucker!" B.J yelled as he switches to his shotgun and blows it off the ceiling sending it's body onto the ground in nothing but blood and chunks of meat.

"Fuck you asshole!" B.J flips the dead body off as he walks towards the right seeing a small enterance back into the hangar as he spots a zombie looking away from his waiting for It's next victum as B.J puts his shotgun away and bares his fists and snaps the Zombies neck with a loud crunching noise and releases it taking out a small pistol and puts on a scilencer on it and fires a single shot into it's head. "Who doesn't like a little crunch in the morning." ,B.J said to himself as the wall opens up as he slowly pears over to the left and right of him seeing an open area with some zombies as some of them were weilding an ax and a sledgehammer for some reasion to his left and a door to his right.

B.J turnes to his right and slowly picks them off with his scilenced pistol as their heads explodes in chunks of blood and bones as their bodies drop down as their blood pools out from their bodies as it drips down the sides into some green toxic slime.

"Why the hell do we have toxic slime around here anyway?" ,B.J asked himself as he goes exploring in the open area as he picks up one of the sharp axes and a bloodied up sledge hammer.

"Seems like christmas came early this year!" ,B.J yelled out as it echoed through the room as it attracts some unwanted attention.

"FLESH!, MORTAL!, RAWWW!" , The demonic zombies yells out.

"Shit, oh well. COME HERE BOYS I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" ,B.J yelled out loud as he comes running up to some zombies as they start shooting at him with shotguns, assult riffles but he slides into one of them sending it backwards up against the wall and swings his sledge hammer and smashes the former sargents head into blood and chunks of bone, meat and brains splatters up against the wall.

Then he turns around and faces another one and switches to an ax and slices the zombie in half and stomps it's head into the floor creating a massive pool of undead blood as it stains his boots and his leg.

As a zombie throws a grenade towards him but he switches to the sledge hammer and swings the sledge hammer like a bat and hits rhe grenade back at the zombie like a baseball with a loud *CRACK* as the grenade hits the zombie in the head and explodes on the zombie sending it into a mist of blood, meat and limbs. As it splatters all over the walls and ceiling at it starts to drip down onto the floor.

But then a zombie with a rocket launcher comes up a few feet from him. "Oh, fuck..." ,B.J said to himself.

As he quickly draws out his shotgun and shoots the Rocket launcher weilding zombie in his arm sending it flying off making the zombie scream in pain and dropping a rocket chamber onto the ground.

As he starts running over to it and jump kicking it's head clean off with a loud *Splat* and making the corps fall backwards with a *Thud* as a pool of blood leaks out from it's missing head and B.J picks up the rocket launcher's chamber as it was filled with six unused rockets.

Then he starts walking again as he finds a room with the left side wall opend to the outside area. "Hmm, seems like I would of came through this area anyway." ,B.J thought to himself .

As he turns back and goes towards the door as he opens it as an Imp growls at him and a Former Sergent roars at him but he spots a barrel of explosive toxic waste.

Then he shoots it causing it to explode with such force it destroies two lights taking the Zombie and Imp with it seding the Zombie corps flying with missing limbs and annihilates the Imp and exploding another barrel taking a couple of Former Assult Riffle weilding Zombies with it. As he walks into the room with the Dead Zombies and Imp. Picking up some shotgun shells from the Former Sergent and picks up a couple of Riffle clips from the Riffle weilding Zombie amd finds an exit door as he walks over towards it and opens it an Imp screams loudly and creates a fireball in it's hand and throws it towards B.J but he quickly slides into it knocking it back and shoots it making it slump against the wall. "And the crowd goes wild!" ,B.J yells and pretends to immatate a crowds cheering. As he laughs about it and he gets up and looks towards a switch and pulls the switch down as the floor starts to lower down.

* * *

 _ **How was that for my first time DOOM story? Please review on my first DOOM story and tell me how it went. I'm really trying my best at it. and always remember to "RIP AND TEAR UNTILL IT'S DONE!" Plus Please feel free to help me with the story in anyway you can.**_


End file.
